dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Alkaid (G.U.)
Alkaid (揺光) is a female Twin Blade and a former member of Icolo. Online Appearance Alkaid is a short red haired Twin Blade. She wears a decorated battle outfit, accented by a large fan on her back. Her favored weapon is dual-wield golden knives, which she uses to attack with blinding speed. Personality Alkaid has a very fiery personality. She is always ready to defend her pride, and doesn't take any insults from anybody. She especially dislikes PKers like Bordeaux, seeing them as players who are too cowardly to fight players of equal strength. She also has a particular loathing for Endrance, who she believes stole her title as Arena Emperor illegally. However to those who have earned her respect, Alkaid is a very loyal friend. She is willing to defend their honor just as she would her own. thumb|Chika Kuramoto. Offline Basic Info Alkaid is a 16-year-old girl named Chika Kuramoto. She is a high school student in Sapporo, Hokkaido and is classmates with the player behind Nanase. She loves books, and is part of her school's library council. She loves the Chinese classics like The Water Margin and The Annals of the Three Kingdoms, but also Western fantasy and thrillers like Stephen King's Dark Tower series. Her favorite food is miso butter ramen, and one day she hopes to go on a restaurant hop around Japan. She is also a big fan of comedians like Salvador Aihara and "Mr. Usagimaru". History thumb|Alkaid in Alcor. .hack//Alcor Alkaid appears in Alcor as a newly christened Arena Emperor and a friend of Silabus. Disgusted by the amount of attention that Alkaid receives from Silabus, Nanase declares herself as Alkaid's rival, something that annoys Alkaid to no end. However Nanase soon becomes the least of Alkaid's problems when a powerful player named Endrance begins climbing the Arena ladder to try and claim the Emperor title for himself. .hack//G.U. Games Alkaid is a former member of Icolo, the arena emperors guild. She lost her title of Demon Palace Emperor to Endrance, and was on a quest for revenge, only to be defeated by Haseo with the help of his Avatar. She is now out to defeat Haseo and expose him as a cheater. She later joins Haseo in an attempt to find a cure for Sirius, who has become infected with AIDA. She appears to have a slight crush on Haseo, competing with Atoli for his attention. Unfortunately, Alkaid is PKed by Bordeaux and becomes a Lost One. However, she returns at Volume 3 as a Party Member before Haseo fights the final boss. thumb|left|Alkaid in GU+. .hack//GU+ Wanting to regain her lost title, Alkaid challenges Endrance to a fight in the Arena. Endrance accepts, and easily defeats her in one hit using Avatar Macha. Haseo, who was watching from the sidelines with Kuhn is able to see the avatar, which is invisible to non-Epitaph PCs. This causes Endrance to confront Haseo later. Trivia *Alkaid's name in the Japanese version of the game was Yowkow, the traditional Sino-Japanese name for the star Eta Ursae Majoris, also known as Alkaid. *Alkaid's Japanese voice actress, Masumi Asano, also does the voice of BlackRose. *Alkaid is 153cm in height. *Alkaid's starting weapons are extremely similar in appearance to those Haseo found in the Painful Forest during Roots, although Haseo did not get to keep the pair he found. (SPOILERS WARNING!!!!) There is a scene in vol 3 where Haseo and Alkaid marrying each other. category: GU Games Characters category: The World R:2 Twin Blades es: Alkaid